Toast In The Morning
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: The morning after Shame Is Like Chocolate, Reno and Axel come to terms with the news and what's better than fresh honey on warm toast? RenoAxel. Yaoi. Lime. Moderate Lemon... R&R?


I am of the impression that my first Rexel was well recieved... by both you lovely readers and Eric...

So, I give to you the sequal to "Shame Is Like Chocolate"

Disclaimer : I don't own Axel, Reno, KH or FFVII... if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time writing FF...

* * *

**Toast In The Morning**

aka

**Hangovers Have Never Been Sweeter**

After the crash of the phone re-docking on the charging station, Reno lurched forward, letting out a very long and very ominous sigh that built a fog of suspense that not even Xemnas and Cloud's combined force could sever.

"What was that about?" Axel asked, somewhat drearily as the reminder of last night's alco-feast hit hard into his head.

Reno's lips cracked into a smile, a smile that was hard, cold and almost silently mocking the pyro's question. "Well," he started, drawing in a lengthy breath, almost choking on the weighted atmosphere. "You know what I said last night… about the fangirls?"

Axel nodded, dragging himself up so that his stale sweat soaked, bare back was leaning against the headboard.

The Turk cleared his throat and ran his fingers through the vast mop of his hair. "It seems that they were right… You're my nobody,"

Axel shot away from him in surprise, "Seriously?"

Another harsh smile was directed at the slim redhead. "Like I would _kid_ about this,"

There were a few moments of silence; both men were statuesque in the bed sheets before Reno sighed again and slung his legs out from under the sheets. He hung his head, hands clutching his knees as his thoughts ploughed through his throbbing head. "You wanna know something?"

Axel turned his torso to the right so he was looking straight at the Turk's back.

"My muddle of thoughts right now is complete dominated with how much I don't care that I just fucked my own nobody,"

Axel's brow furrowed and he licked dry lips. "What are you trying to say?"

The Turk swivelled back, mako blue eyes boring deep into Axel's narrow emeralds. "Please say that it's the hangover talking… No one can be that stupid," He twisted back to face his knees.

Axel snorted quietly and slid out of bed. When he yawned he stretched in a frighteningly feline way, his back arched as his arms were fully extended above his head, even his head was thrown back as he took a recovering breath.

Reno smirked, how much the view he had in his mirror reminded him of the way Axel threw his head back into his pillows, his hands held above his head as Reno pumped his way in and out of Axel's tightness. He loved the angle of which Axel's hips were shown when he was undressed with his pale, toned skin free to be bitten, sucked, kissed or covered in some form of sugary substance. The smirk grew into a much darker grin, beaming manically in the dreary light that filtered through his dusty, old and tattered curtains. "Hey Axel," he said suddenly, snapping the taller redhead out of his daze. "Do you feel the same?"

"Eh?"

Reno shook his head and sighed before standing out of the damp sheets and sliding on a pair on fresh boxers from a pile next to the bedside-dresser. "Grab a pair for your self," he said dismissively and made for the door.

Axel turned around, watching as Reno hesitated, his hand hovering above the brass doorknob. However, he didn't see the demonic smile gracing the Turk's lips.

"And when you're ready, meet me in the kitchen," and with that the lanky redhead vanished outside leaving.

The remaining redhead wandered round the other side of Reno's bed and grabbed a pair of his underwear off the floor. He held the item at eyelevel, one eyebrow raised while he checked for any form of blemishes.

_Not one… Thank darkness_… he thought, and then continued his inspection by stretching the elastic waistband a few times. His face was overcome with a grimace of genuine distain. "How fat does he think I am?" he muttered but nevertheless pulled the red plait material over his long legs and settled it high on his hips.

Reno was lent back on the counter, fiddling with the toaster when Axel meandered out from the corridor and haphazardly made his was through the maze of the front room before joining Reno in the kitchen.

The Turk passed him a steaming mug of coffee and then preceded to ask Axel the same question, "Do you feel the same, about what happened last night?"

This time the subject seemed to register in his mind and he pondered on the answer for a while, occasionally taking a sip from the black viscous liquid as the suspense built up once more… much to the other's displeasure.

However, Reno did find some form of 'pleasure' when he looked at Axel again. With one palm flat on the counter and the other holding the mug to his lips, his lean hips were delicately jutted out to the right side, and besides that fact, what made those hips so eye-catching and aesthetic was that the boxers that he wore were so very nearly not being worn at all. They clung loosely to his body, ever threatening to fall off completely and yet remaining as if to tease the Turk to pull them down him self and save them the effort. In his hip-induced trance, he failed to notice the fact that he was drooling or even staring with a bug-eyed paedophilic grin.

Axel caught wind of this, looking down his nose at the shorter man. He shook his head slightly and sighed before resting the empty mug back on the sink washboard. He wetted his lips before speaking up. "I don't think that they'll answer you,"

Reno snapped out of his daydream that involved grabbing said hips tightly, forcing them hard into the cupboards and fucking him into the bar. As Axel went on to gabble on about some ethical mumbo-jumbo the Turk's mind could only focus on those curves. His tongue ran across his lips, aching to taste his flesh again. His fingers flexed craving for the feel of his soft skin again. This continued for a few moments, the motion of his fingers got more violent, more desperate.

"But I guess the answer that you're looking for is: Yes, I would fuck you again,"

In a lightening quick movement Reno lunged forwards, grabbing the slimmer redhead and pinning him against the counter. The neophyte gasped, how could he react so fast to his words if he wasn't even listening? He opened his mouth to speak but only managed to utter half a syllable before Reno snapped, "Aku-Chan, do me a favour and shut up,"

Axel shut his mouth and frowned, though he broke into a smile when Reno's expression strongly resembled that of a small child's when he was opening the big present under the Christmas tree. So it maybe have been the big present that he had seen and played with the previous night, but the thought of playing with it again still provoked excitement to grow in his plain magenta boxers.

The plait material seemed to melt away under Reno's touch, nearly being rendered completely useless as his hands slipped their way inside. Defiantly, they remained on Axel's slender curves. The Turk lowered his head so that the pair's lips were only millimetres away from each. Axel's eyes flickered from those lips and those blue eyes, searching for the reason of his hesitation. He licked his lips subconsciously, leaning towards Reno, only to have him pull away.

He frowned, the expression deepening when Reno chuckled quietly.

The pyro's eyes snapped down to his hips as soon as he felt one of the Turk's hands loosening. Those green eyes pursued that hand all the way up his chest, and above his head to fumble around in a cupboard. While the neophyte was preoccupied, Reno lunged forwards and caught his parted lips in his own. There came a quiet gasp then Axel's warm hands found their way either side of the smaller man's face, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss… either that or his tongue just wasn't getting far enough…

Reno's remaining hand slid down a few inches, the featherlike touch made Axel shiver and moan into his mouth. Moans that got louder as fingers delicately brushed along the length of his shaft.

There was the sound of something settling on the work service beside him but when he was viscously fighting with Reno's tongue and trying to get those fingers to grasp tightly to his sensitive member he really didn't give a crap about whatever it was.

Reno pulled out of the kiss; a wide grin donned his pale face. His blue eyes glanced to the small squeezy bottle at Axel's side.

"What's better than gooey honey and warm toast?" he asked, not defining whether it was meant to be rhetorical or not.

Axel chose not to reply, only watch with wide eyes as the cap flicked off, the bottle turned upside down and a golden river of thick, syrupy honey flowed down his chest. Just like the night before, Reno levelled himself with this slow running stream and hungrily lapped it up. However, this time the Turk also had his fingers wrapped around Axel's erection, the rhythm that he had formed repetitively was interrupted with frantic thrusts from the young pyro.

He listened intently as Axel's breaths got shallower and the short, sharp moans became more like deep growls, his eyes were closed and his face was a mix of expressions, still contorted in his pleasure but soft as his climax neared.

In a matter of seconds, Reno's work was completed and the slim redhead had earned a few dark bruises on his torso from the Turk's hard kisses with teeth and an uncomfortable dampness in his trousers. As he recovered, a devilish smile replaced the one of contentment on face, and he spun Reno around so that he was now pressed against his own kitchen bar.

"I'll tell you one thing," Axel said as he reached up into the cupboard above Reno's head.

The Turk followed this movement, frowning in curiousness when the tall redhead wrapped his fingers around a bottle – the contents of which he could not see.

Axel brought his hand down, resting the bottle on the kitchen surface, still keeping a tight grip on it before shooting a narrow-eyed, dark smile at his laid-back lover.

Reno's frown deepened, his blue eyes searching for any further explanation on Axel's features. With another quick motion of the pyro, he gasped and his moist pale skin shivered under the cold gold syrup that was running down his stomach.

Axel lowered himself to its level, veraciously wetting his lips and seizing his hips. "I actually prefer pancakes,"

* * *

_I'm the first to admit that it was bland and dissapointing... but I was kinda lost for ideas since I'd already done "Sugary Tongue Fun" or "Sugary Man-Wash" and didn't want to repeat exactly what I had already written..._

_Yes, Axel is playing the Seme now gasp_

_Anyhooooo, Review please? _


End file.
